This invention generally relates to safety devices for vehicle drivers, and more particularly to a steering wheel having means for protecting a driver from shocks or impacts which would otherwise be imposed on the head of the driver during an accident such as vehicle collision.
Where a steering wheel of a shock absorbing construction is used in combination with a three-point restraining seat belt system for the purpose of protecting a vehicle driver against impacts or shocks as would occur as a result of a vehicle collision or other dangerous accidents, the body of the driver is retrained in the seated position by the seat belt system at the time of, for example, collision, while the head of the driver is turned around at the neck portion and thrown violently against the hub or spokes of the steering wheel. The turned head of the driver undergoes a sudden deceleration when hit upon the steering wheel and receives a serious damage as a consequence.
More particularly, the prior art steering wheels with a shock absorbing construction invariably contemplate to protect drivers against possible damages by means of a resilient material which is provided on the steering wheel to give cushioning effects and to act as a shock absorber at the time of vehicle collision. However, it has been found that sufficient shock absorption cannot be expected with the cushioning action of the resilient material alone and the driver's head still undergoes a sudden deceleration as a result of crashing on the hub or spoke of the steering wheel.